


Netflix and chill

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Scusate. Dovevo.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Netflix and chill

**Author's Note:**

> Scusate. Dovevo.

“Peccato che non sia un po’ più freddo” disse Niccolò appoggiando le due tazze di cioccolata calda al comodino e sedendosi sul letto accanto a Martino.  
“Ma che stai a dì?”  
“Che ‘sti quindici gradi rovinano un po’ l’atmosfera natalizia, no? Non è che pretendo la neve, però...”

Martino controllò il telefono e poi lo appoggiò di nuovo sul comodino dalla sua parte del letto - _ho una mia parte del letto pure qui_ \- pensò, mentre si sentiva crescere sul viso quell’espressione idiota con cui aveva suo malgrado imparato a convivere ormai da più di un anno.

“ _Undici_ gradi. E a Natale comunque mancano cinque giorni, secondo il mio calendario”

Niccolò rise.

“Marti. Quanto ha ragione tua madre. Sei pedante. Prenditi ‘sta cioccolata e addolcisciti, va.” disse Niccolò mentre aggiustava il cuscino e si appoggiava con la schiena alla testata del letto.

Martino fece lo stesso e gli prese la tazza di cioccolata dalle mani portandosela al naso e annusandola cautamente.

“Che c’hai messo dentro?”  
“Come che c’ho messo? Latte, cacao...”  
“Tabasco?”

Niccolò rise di nuovo e gli tirò un calcio alla caviglia.

“Ancora co’ sta storia??? QUANTO SEI NOIOSO! PEDANTE E NOIOSO!”  
“Non ci credo che ti ho mandato deliberatamente davanti ai fornelli”  
“Eh, magari hai un lato nascosto molto audace e ti piace vivere pericolosamente”  
“Nascosto? _Io sono_ audace, e credevo che fosse palese.” disse Martino mentre alzava le sopracciglia con un’aria allusiva che provocò cose a Niccolò.  
“Ah si?”  
“Si, decisamen… cazzo, Ni, ‘sta cosa ustiona!” disse Martino appoggiando di nuovo la tazza sul comodino

Niccolò scoppiò a ridere “È per questo che esiste il manico, eh!”  
“Non servirmi battutacce su un piatto d’argento, ti prego” rispose Martino mentre si massaggiava la mano.  
“Ti sei bruciato davvero?” domandò Niccolò afferrandogli delicatamente il polso e controllandogli il palmo.  
“No, non è niente...”  
“Vabbè, poteva andare peggio. Poteva essere la lingua” disse Niccolò ridendo dopo essersi assicurato che effettivamente la mano del suo ragazzo non avesse subito danni.  
“Tanto stasera non ci farai niente lo stesso, con la mia lingua”  
“Ah no?” e stavolta fu Niccolò ad alzare le sopracciglia e a lanciare a Martino uno sguardo pieno di sottintesi.

“No, non con i tuoi che stanno di là”

Niccolò sbuffò con un’aria ridicolmente frustrata “Che palle. Non vedo l’ora di tornare in pianta stabile a casa di mia nonna… cioè, mia”  
Martino rise “Certo che l’impianto elettrico saltato a metà Dicembre è stato un colpo di fortuna!”  
“ _Ne riparliamo dopo la Befana, adesso copriamo solo le emergenze_ ” disse Niccolò facendo il verso a tutti gli elettricisti che aveva tentato di contattare.

“Che ci frega. Tra due giorni i tuoi partono, e noi faremo il nostro primo Natale insieme”  
“Tecnicamente è il secondo...” rispose Niccolò con un sorriso così dolce che Martino si sentì sciogliere come il più sdolcinato dei clichè.  
“Ma l’anno scorso non eravamo insieme, quindi questo è il primo”

L’anno precedente i genitori di Niccolò gli avevano chiesto di andare in Umbria con loro.  
Avevano conosciuto Martino da pochi giorni, e, sebbene le cose tra lui e Anna si fossero chiarite subito e il padre di Niccolò avesse provato immediatamente un’istintiva fiducia nei suoi confronti, misero in chiaro che, pur non obbligandolo, sarebbero stati più tranquilli così.

Niccolò si sentiva ancora in colpa per lo spavento che gli aveva procurato con l’episodio di Milano.  
L’idea di non vedere Martino per qualche giorno lo faceva stare fisicamente male, ma Martino (che in realtà si sarebbe messo a piangere) gli disse che forse era meglio assecondarli, evitare scontri, che sarebbero stati solo pochi giorni e si sarebbero sentiti tutto il tempo.

E lo fecero.

La sera della vigilia il padre di Niccolò, dopo aver mimato il gesto delle forbici a suo figlio almeno un centinaio di volte andò a sfilargli con cauta fermezza il telefono di mano e se lo portò all’orecchio “Martino, bello mio, ora ridò il telefono a Niccolò e vi salutate. Ma sul serio. Non mi fate passare da stronzo, ma basta. E auguri”  
Martino si sentì la faccia andare a fuoco mentre faceva a sua volta gli auguri al signor Fares e poi salutava Niccolò che, fortunatamente, stava ridendo.

Il display del telefono gli indicò che la chiamata era durata tre ore e ventisei minuti.

“Quindi stasera...”  
“Netflix”  
“Okay, mi sembra comunque un ottimo programma”  
“Ovvio. Ci sta solo roba figherrima su Netflix”  
“E… non posso davvero farci niente niente con la tua lingua? Lo sai che i miei non entrerebbero mai...”

Martino sorrise e si sporse verso Niccolò baciandolo.  
E baciandolo di nuovo.  
E di nuovo.

Si costrinse a fermarsi dopo qualche minuto, prima che le cose degenerassero, tra le proteste di Niccolò che fece una faccia adorabilmente indispettita.

“Dai, basta” gli disse ridendo.  
“E va bene, faccio il bravo.” rispose Niccolò andando a prendere il portatile che era rimasto acceso sulla scrivania e sistemandolo tra di loro, mentre si appoggiava di nuovo alla testata del letto.

“Allora, vediamo se Spadino ce la fa a farsi Aureliano?” disse Niccolò mentre caricava il primo episodio della seconda stagione di Suburra, la scritta rossa si stagliava sullo sfondo nero dello schermo e partivano le due inconfondibili note della piattaforma.

“Secondo te come fa?”  
Martino capì subito a cosa Niccolò si riferisse.  
“Secondo me Tu – dum”

Niccolò gli si accoccolò addosso appoggiando la testa alla spalla e passandogli il braccio sulla pancia.  
Si sentiva completamente al sicuro, completamente felice.  
Sentì Martino che si aggiustava abbracciandolo e dandogli un bacio sulla testa.

“Si, anche secondo me” rispose.


End file.
